Who's Austin Moon?
by PFTones3482
Summary: Well, I'm giving this a shot. And yes, the title's lame. When Dr. D accidentally sets off his Forget-About-it-inator 2, everyone (save for a select few) forgets that Austin Moon ever existed! Team Austin winds up travelling to Danville, where they meet Phineas and Ferb. Can the famous duo fix Austin's problem, while at the same time holding a successful benefit concert?
1. Who's Austin?

**CHAPTER 1**

**Yay! First ever Phineas and Ferb and Austin and Ally crossover! I love both shows, and thought that it would be fun to write a story for them. The only problem was coming up with the idea…**

**I don't know where this one came from, but I really like it, so I hope that you guys do too! (It's really random)**

**This all occurs before Kira Starr comes in….so, everything before **_**Ferris Wheels and Funky Breath. **_**As for Phineas and Ferb…eh, we'll just say that it comes after the episode **_**Primal Perry, **_**but before anything else after that episode.**

**I know I should be posting my sequel to The Tail of Gravity Falls, or at least putting up the last chapter to that (LOL) but I needed a break from mermaids. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Austin and Ally!**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

"Man, am I bushed," Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz muttered to himself as he slumped into his penthouse apartment at almost one o'clock in the morning. "Why must LOVEMUFFIN parties get so crazy?" the evil scientist groaned as he shut his door behind him, rubbing his eyes to get used to the dark room in front of him.

"Light switch, light switch," the doctor mumbled, fumbling his hand along the wall to find the switch. His fingers brushed over the surface of a switch and he flipped it up.

Almost immediately, a beam came from one of the –inators sitting on the balcony.

Heinz frowned, and then shrugged. "Oh well. At least it was pointing up," he muttered as he gave up on finding the real light switch and stumbled to his bedroom, tripping over several pieces of machinery in the process.

He flopped face down onto his bed, and without bothering to put on pajamas, started snoring like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

"Wake up Ferb!" Phineas Flynn yelled brightly at 6:30 that morning, jumping on his step-brother's bed. "It's a brand new tomorrow!"

Ferb rolled his eyes and sat up, shoving Phineas lightly onto the floor. Phineas just grinned good naturedly and bounced back to his feet.

"Come on, bro, did you forget what we're doing today?"

Ferb frowned for a moment, racking his brain, and then his neutral face broke into a smile and he hopped out of bed with as much energy as Phineas. Said boy grinned. "Awesome! Come on, we can't throw a benefit concert in our pajamas!" he said, skipping out of the room with Ferb following him.

"Well, we could," Ferb pointed out, "but it would be awfully odd."

* * *

Trish De La Rosa stormed out of Meat Me in St Louis, the deli she had been working at for the last two hours, and spun around, chucking her ham salad hat on the ground. "You can't fire me because I quit!" she yelled into the store.

Before anyone from inside could respond, Trish stomped away and flopped into a chair at the mall food court.

It was currently 9:30 am, and Trish honestly couldn't believe that she had already been fired from this job. Then again….she had made ham and cheese rollups and eaten all the salami.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair, wondering what on earth to do now.

The sound of chair legs scraping on the cement across from her made Trish look up to find a girl from school sitting down with a stack of waffles. What was her name….? Oh, right!

"Um, hi Jordan," Trish said with a nod, recalling that Jordan was in several of her classes, along with Austin, Ally, and Dez.

The blonde haired, hazel eyed girl looked up with a smile. "Hi, Trish. Sorry, were you saving this table for someone? I saw you sitting here and was like, 'Hey, I know her; I'll go sit with her.' Should I leave?"

Trish shook her head. "Nah, you're fine Jordan."

Jordan grinned and sliced into her waffles. "Thanks. What are you planning on doing today?" she asked in a chipper voice. Obviously a morning person.

Trish shrugged. "Well, Ally, Austin, Dez and I are getting together for a Team Austin meeting later."

Jordan looked up and swallowed. "Who?"

Trish rolled her eyes. "Dez. You know, tall, obnoxious, great filmographer...and no, I don't think that's a word."

Jordan shook her head and looked at Trish curiously. "No, I know who Dez is. I mean duh, he's my lab partner. No, who's Austin?"

Trish laughed. "Oh, ha-ha very funny Jordan! That's a good one!"

"What's a good one?" Jordan asked, looking very confused.

The dark curly haired girl frowned slightly. "Saying you don't know who Austin is. Come on. You guys are in band and chorus together."

"Are we?" Jordan's eyebrows crinkled together, and Trish was starting to freak out. Had Jordan hit her head or something? But then why would she know Trish and Dez? "Funny, I don't know an Austin."

Trish stood up quickly and nodded. "Well, I got to go, Jordan. Enjoy your waffles."

Jordan waved, still looking confused as Trish darted off towards Sonic Boom.

Several times on the way there, Trish stopped people she knew and asked them what they thought of singing sensation Austin Moon.

No one knew who she was talking about in the slightest.

* * *

Ally Dawson sighed and handed over the bag with the guitar pick and harmonica over to the young woman who had purchased them. "Thanks for shopping at Sonic Boom, ma'am. Have a nice day."

The woman nodded and left, holding the door for the mailman as he came in with a handful of things for Ally and her father.

"Thanks, Marcus," Ally said as she tipped the mailman and took the mail from him. "Have a good day."

"You too, Ally," said Marcus with a tip of his hat.

As soon as he was out of the store, Ally squealed in delight and found the Cheetah Beat magazine she had been expecting. Austin was supposed to be featured for a couple of pages on the inside, and she couldn't wait to read what Megan had said about him.

She flipped open magazine to the pages that Megan had given her and blinked, startled. All three pages were completely blank. Just…nothing. Only the page numbers in the bottom corners were there.

"Ok…" said Ally slowly. "Obviously some kind of printing error."

She tossed the magazine into the recycling bin and was about to go out and buy a new one when Dez, Austin's best friend and video filmer, ran in clutching his laptop and looking panicked.

"Ally, we have a problem," he said, setting the computer down on the counter and frantically typing at the keys.

"What is it Dez?" Ally asked. "I was about to go buy a new issue of Cheetah Beat. The one we got didn't have anything about Austin in it like it was supposed to."

"That's just it," Dez said anxiously. "There's nothing about Austin. At all. Look at the website."

He spun the computer to face Ally and the girl jumped. The page was completely blank, with nothing but the categories at the top and blank videos littering the screen. Dez's name was written in the corner of the screen, and Ally was listed as the songwriter, but there was no mention of Austin anywhere.

"What the heck is going on?" Ally asked. "Did all information of Austin get wiped out for some reason?"

"It's worse than that," Trish said, coming into the store in time to hear the last sentence, a worried look on her face. "No one knows who Austin is. Not even some of our friends."

Ally blinked and looked at Dez. "What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

Trish sighed. "I mean, everyone I asked had no idea who Austin was. Not even Jordan from Biology."

Dez frowned. "She's my lab partner. She should know who Austin is!"

"Exactly what I'm saying!" Trish cried, throwing her hands into the air and walking over to the counter. "Why does no one know who Austin is, but we do?"

"Hang on," said Ally slowly, "are we sure it's just us? I mean, the whole world can't have forgotten about Austin."

At that moment, Austin burst into the store, a terrified look on his face. He looked like he'd been crying, and Austin Moon did not cry. Ever.

"Austin, what's wrong?" Ally yelped, not yet ready to tell him if he didn't know.

"Nobody knows who I am!" Austin yelped, pacing the store anxiously and running his hands through his hair. "I woke up this morning and went downstairs for breakfast, and my mom and dad flipped out, thought I was a burglar. They said…they said they never had a son."

Ally winced and walked over to Austin, giving him a gentle hug.

Dez looked up from the computer grimly. "It's official, Austin. I don't think anyone in the world knows who you are."

Austin gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing. "How do you know?"

Dez sighed. "I just emailed my cousin Aya in Japan. I have her go over a lot of your videos before I post them, because she's got a really artistic touch when it comes to technology. I asked her what she thought of you as a singer. She had no idea who I was talking about."

Austin groaned and sank to the floor, dropping his head into his hands. When he finally looked up, he found his friends all looking at him in concern.

"So…if no one else remembers me, than why do you guys?"

Ally shrugged. "I have no idea, Austin. But it's a good thing we do, or you'd be completely alone."

Austin flinched and Ally realized that that was probably not the best thing to say under the circumstances.

Dez walked over to his friend and held out a hand. "Come on, buddy."

Austin took Dez's hand and allowed himself to be hoisted off the ground. "Rather than moping," Trish said, walking back over to Dez's computer, "we should probably find out what on earth happened to make everyone forget about you."

* * *

Doofenshmirtz walked out onto the balcony and studied the trajectory of the –inator he had accidentally set off that morning. "Oh. Whoops. It's pointing at a satellite. Well, that would affect the papers and the internet."

He glanced at the settings on his Forget-About-it-inator 2 and rolled his eyes.

"Well great. Its set to make everyone forget about the first person the beam hits. I wonder who it hit…"

* * *

**Oh, Dr. D. Your clumsiness made everyone (almost everyone) forget about Austin! What are you going to do now, Austin?**

**What do you think so far, guys?**

**This shouldn't be too long of a story...at least, I hope it won't. I really want to finish typing my sequel to The Tail of Gravity Falls. But this story idea has been in my head for a while, and I really wanted to get it out there. **

**Leave me a review and let me know! (I'm figuring this out as I go, so I'd love some feedback!)**


	2. Why Would You Blog That?

**CHAPTER 2- Well. Still trying with this. **

**Hope this chapter turned out well. Lots of random bands and singers named who I don't own. **

**I also don't own Phineas and Ferb or Austin and Ally. **

**(:**

* * *

"_Well great. Its set to make everyone forget about the first person the beam hits. I wonder who it hit…"_

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

"A little more to the left," Isabella Garcia-Shapiro called out to Phineas. The boy automatically pulled the curtain towards him and Ferb leaned out to give the curtain more movement room. "Perfect!" the raven hair girl said with a thumbs up.

Phineas grinned and quickly hung up the curtain before it was moved again. Ferb did the same on his end, and then the two boys slid down their respective ladders and stepped back to admire their work.

"Nice pointers, Isabella," Phineas said with admiration. "That curtain is perfect."

Isabella giggled. "Thanks, Phineas," she said, sticking out her tongue at Ferb when he gave her a grin and wagged his eyebrows jokingly.

The trio (along with Baljeet and Buford) had finished the stage the day before, and amazingly, it hadn't disappeared. All they had had to do that morning was pull it out from where they had stored it (in Ferb's microscopic storage compartment) and situate it in the yard.

Baljeet and Buford weren't there at the moment. Phineas had sent them, along with the Fireside Girls and Django, out to hang up fliers for their benefit concert. A group that large would be able to plaster a three mile radius with the fliers.

"So," said Isabella, "who's bringing refreshments again?"

Phineas held out his hand and Ferb looked up from where he was hammering a piece of wood back onto the stage and handed his brother a clip board.

"Um…Stacy and Jenny are bringing drinks and your mom and Jeremy's mom are bringing snacks. Speaking of, we need to set the refreshment table up."

Ferb popped his head out and pressed a remote control button. Immediately, a table unfolded and plopped down in the grass a few feet away. Phineas grinned. "Nice, Ferb!"

Ferb nodded and went back to what he was doing while Phineas inspected the table. "Ok. Now all we have to do is call all the bands to get together and set up the chairs in the yard."

Isabella frowned. "Ok, so Love Handle's playing, and we're-" She pointed to the three of them "-doing a few songs as Phineas and the Ferb-Tones, with Candace helping. Your parents are pulling a 'Lindana and Max Modem' duet, and Jeremy and his band are playing, along with our moms and Jeremy's mom's band. Is that it?"

Phineas sighed and slumped onto the grass. "Yeah. We tried calling a lot of other bands and singers but…well, Bowling For Soup is playing at another benefit, Big Time Rush is on their world tour, One Direction is in England, obviously, Creed had other obligations, Buford couldn't get a hold of Beyoncé, and Ferb couldn't even find Austin Moon's number."

Isabella frowned. "Who's Austin Moon?" she asked, cocking her head.

Phineas' head whipped up and Ferb peeked around from the side of the stage. Both boys stared at her as if she had been taken over by an alien.

"You're kidding, right?" Phineas asked.

Isabella shook her head slowly. "No. Why are you guys looking at me funny?"

"Because," Phineas said slowly, standing up and studying Isabella closely, "he's like your favorite singer of all time and you're the one who suggested we call him."

"I was?" Isabella said. She shook her head. "That can't be right. I have no idea who he is."

After a few more minutes of long staring, Phineas finally shook his head. "Well, it doesn't even matter, because he isn't coming. Ferb, come on. We need to set up the speakers!"

* * *

Dez clacked anxiously at his keyboard and sighed, slumping back in the chair in the practice room. "Ok," he said. "First things first, we need to figure out the Who, What, Where, When, Why, and How of all this."

Ally looked up from comforting Austin. "How so?"

Dez ticked the words off on his fingers. "We need to figure out WHO is responsible for this, WHAT happened, WHERE it happened, WHEN it happened, WHY it happened, and HOW it happened. No one knowing who Austin is, I mean," he said.

Trish rolled her eyes. "We're all clear on what you're talking about Dez."

"I think," Dez said, ignoring Trish, "that the easiest thing to figure out is the When. Austin, when was the last time anyone besides us knew who you were?"

Austin sat up and thought. "Well, I went to bed late last night, so, like….midnight? My parents said goodnight to me and everything. I got up this morning at 8:30, and they didn't know who I was," he said in a soft voice.

Dez nodded and glanced at Ally. "Ally, take notes."

Ally dove for her book and pulled a pencil from behind her ear, opening to a new page and writing down the two times. "Ok," she said, "so everyone forgot about Austin between midnight and 8:30 this morning. That narrows it down quite a bit."

Trish suddenly looked up. "I think we should add something else to the Why," she said, leaning back in her seat. "WHY do we remember who Austin is, and no one else?"

"Good point," Ally murmured, jotting that down.

"Ok," said Dez. "The rest are a lot harder. I think we should figure out the What. What happened? Was it some weird memory lapse caused by aliens? A machine made by some psychotic man? Everyone but us just hit their heads at the same time? A lunar eclipse?"

Dez stopped talking as he realized that everyone was looking at him like he was insane. "What? I'm just going through every possibility, no matter how stupid."

"You know," Ally said, "the scientist, crazy man thing makes more sense than everything else you said. But what if it was like, a random thing of radiation from outer space?"

Trish shrugged. "Just check satellite footage from last night and see if anything weird happened. Stay within the country at first, and then expand the search."

Everyone turned to look at her and she shrugged. "Hey, when you've got a family like mine, you learn to do things like that. Dez, let me see your computer."

Dez shrugged and handed the laptop over to the curly haired girl.

Everyone was silent as Trish typed away, and finally she looked up with a grin. "I've got footage, and it's in the country. I don't know if this is what caused it, but…."

She turned the laptop around and clicked 'Play.' On screen, a laser beam type thing that was bright blue shot up and out of California and disappeared into space. A moment later, the night sky lit up with a bright blue color and then went black again.

"It's obvious," said Trish, "at least to me, that the beam, whatever it was, hit a satellite and that's why everyone in the world forgot about you Austin."

Austin shook his head. "I don't get it though," he said. "Why me?"

Ally shrugged. "Trish, any way to zoom that video in at all so you can see the streets in California and see where exactly the beam came from?"

"I can do you one better," said Dez, who had pulled out his MyTab and been searching the Internet. "I found a newscast about that beam from early this morning."

He shuffled over so that the rest of Team Austin could view the screen as Dez cranked the volume up.

A female newscaster appeared on screen and nodded to a guy off of her right. "Thanks, Chuck."

"Why are all newscasters named Chuck?" Ally asked, only to be answered by shushing.

"This just in. Our station has gotten reports of a bizarre light cutting through the night sky at approximately 12:57 this morning. Closer views of satellite footage show that the beam of light came from downtown Danville, California. We still have no idea where the beam came from in regards to specific location, or why the beam was shot off, but scientists are still looking into it. In other news…"

Dez turned off the MyTab and shrugged. "We just figured out the complete When and the Where, some of the What."

"Ok," said Ally, starting to get excited, "let me grab my laptop and we can search for where exactly the beam came from."

She darted down into the shop (which she had closed for the day) and was back upstairs with her laptop in a split second. Austin now had his smartphone out and the others were silently searching their devices.

For several long minutes, everyone was quiet as they looked for…whatever it was they needed to find.

Austin hit pay dirt within twenty more minutes and he smiled. "Guys, I think I've got it," he said, changing position so that he was kneeling while he spoke.

"I searched blue beams, Danville California on the internet, and I found this guy's blog. I don't know how much truth there is to it, but here, listen to this."

Austin cleared his throat and glanced up to make sure that the other three were listening to him before he spoke.

"_Attention all internet users. I hate to alarm you, but as of about 1 am this morning, my Forget-About-it-inator was shot off into the sky. I'm assuming that the machine's ray hit a satellite, and the settings on the machine were set to make everyone forget about whom the beam hit. So if you're now wandering around and no one knows who you are, sorry! That wasn't what it was meant for. Happy Evil!"_

Austin stopped reading and scrolled down the screen. "But that doesn't answer the question of why we still know who you are," Trish protested.

"Hang on," Austin muttered. "There's a little PS underneath it."

"_PS: If you happen to own any black opal, then you're in luck. For some reason, my machine doesn't affect anyone or anything in possession of black opal."_

"What the heck is black opal?" Dez asked.

Ally grinned. "It's like, one of the most rare gems on earth. But I don't get it. None of us have black opal…do we?"

Trish smirked. "We actually all do. You guys still have your Team Austin dog tags I made us?"

Everyone nodded. Ally pulled the chain on hers and drew it out from under her shirt, while Austin revealed his wrapped around his wrist and Dez pulled open his button down shirt to show it resting on his V-neck. Trish held up hers, which she had pulled off of her neck.

"I got my great-uncle to make them, and he works in some mines in Nevada, where you can find black opal. I guess he had some cause he asked me if I wanted them on the dog tags. I said sure."

"Where is the opal?" Ally asked, studying her dog tag.

"It's the dot of the exclamation point after Team Austin," Trish said.

There was a long silence, and finally Austin spoke up. "You got your uncle to put one of the rarest gems on EARTH on our Team Austin dog tags?"

Trish grinned sheepishly. "I didn't know it was that valuable."

"How much does your uncle have just lying around?" Ally cried out.

"Does it matter?" Dez protested. "We were obviously all wearing them while we slept last night, so we all remember who Austin is."

Austin smiled. "Wow. Everyone wears these to bed? What are the odds?"

Trish rolled her eyes. "Anyway, who was the bozo with the machine?"

Austin unlocked his phone and frowned at the screen. "Some guy named…Heinz Doofenshmirtz," he said, shrugging. "Says on his blog that he's an evil scientist and fights a platypus."

There was an awkward pause in the room as everyone digested this information.

"Why would you blog that?" Ally asked.

* * *

**My thoughts exactly. Why?**

**My other thoughts: Review. Please. **

**And don't ask about the black opal. It kind of just hit me to make that the thing that made everyone "immune" to the rays. And you'll find out about Phineas and Ferb and why they remember later. **


	3. Can I Sing at Your Concert?

**CHAPTER 3- Well, next chapter. Honestly, I really like this story. And I'm already typing my sequel to The Tail of Gravity Falls, so that will be up probably when this story is over. **

**Note: The more you review this story, the faster the sequel to that story gets written. ;)**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Austin and Ally. **

* * *

"_Why would you blog that?" Ally asked._

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

"So," Isabella said, following Phineas over to the stage where Ferb was currently inside one of the speakers. "How are you guys doing the speakers?"

Phineas glanced briefly at his watch, taking note of the time. "Well, since we're going to have so many things plugged in, like microphones, stuff for the snack table, the lights for the stage, etc., Ferb and I realized that we're using up a lot of energy. So we created a way to use solar energy to power the speakers. The problem is, the sun won't give enough energy for all three," he said, gesturing to all the speakers lying around.

Ferb stood up and dusted his hands off, walking back over to Phineas and standing at his side.

"So what are you going to do?" Isabella asked, knowing that the famous duo would have something to back it up.

Phineas grinned. "Ferb figured out a way to rig the speakers so that they would also run off of black opal. See, the sun hits the speakers, and the beam is transferred to the stones and the power is distributed evenly."

"The only problem is," Ferb said, "that black opal is so rare and hard to come by that we weren't able to get a hold of any."

Isabella frowned and leaned on her left foot. "So what are you going to do?"

Phineas rolled his eyes. "We made a substitute for it. Hopefully, it will work. Ferb?"

Ferb walked to one of the speakers and turned it on, while Phineas picked up a microphone and tapped his finger on it. "Testing, one, two, three. Cool! Ferb, it works!" he yelled into the microphone.

Phineas looked up to find his brother covering his ears and looking pointedly at the speaker he was standing right next to. The boy smiled sheepishly and lowered the mike. "Sorry, Ferb."

Ferb shrugged and turned on the rest, Phineas going through the same test to make sure they all worked.

Finally, after determining that each one did work, the boys and Isabella arranged them evenly throughout the stage so that they weren't all sitting right next to each other.

When they finished, Isabella slumped against the nearest speaker and sighed, wiping the sweat off of her forehead and glancing at her watch. It was almost eight in the morning, and she honestly felt that it should be later than it was.

"Phineas," she called, "what time does the concert start?" she asked, waving to Stacy as the girl walked into the yard with Ginger behind her. The Fireside Girl was lugging a box that Isabella could only assume held Fireside Girl cupcakes. She had told each of her troop members to bring some in order to sell them at the concert. Half the proceeds would go to the Fireside Girls themselves, and the other half would go to the charity that Phineas and Ferb were sponsoring today.

Phineas looked up from where he was setting up chairs in the yard with Ferb and Baljeet (who had come back a few minutes ago) and grinned. "Nine. We've got about an hour to go. Hopefully people will start showing up a little earlier than that, though."

Isabella nodded and hopped off the stage. She started to set up chairs along with the boys, and eventually Ginger joined them.

Stacy glanced up from the snack table and frowned. "Guys, where's Candace?"

"Right here!" said girl called, running out the sliding glass door. "Sorry. I was helping Mom with her Lindana costume. It takes forEVER to get on."

"Great! Can you help us with chairs, Candace? Unless you need help, Stacy," Phineas said, looking over at the girl.

Stacy looked down at the table and shrugged. "I'd be better off if this table was bigger."

Ferb pulled out the remote again and pressed a button. A second table unfolded itself right next to the first one, and Stacy smiled. "Thanks, Ferb! Candace can help you guys now."

Candace also started setting up chairs, and with the six setting up all the chairs, with random Fireside Girls popping in as they finished with their flyers, they were done within twenty minutes.

"Ok," Phineas said, nodding to Love Handel as they trooped into the yard, "everyone's here except Buford."

"Sorry I'm late!" Buford called, skidding to a halt inside the yard. "I was uploading the info about today's concert onto your guys' website."

Baljeet rolled his eyes. "Buford, you were supposed to do that last night."

Buford scowled and crossed his arms. "Well sorry. Our internet crashed last night, and the library was closed."

"Buford, I am shocked!" Baljeet said in amazement, staring at the bully.

"What? That I actually remembered?"

"No. That you know where the library is."

After breaking up the impending fight between the two, everyone went back to doing what they were doing.

Isabella sighed and pulled Baljeet over to the backstage area, where she handed him a headset. "Must you sass Buford?" she asked as he adjusted the set to be more comfortable.

Baljeet chuckled. "Well, if I do not then who will?"

Isabella giggled and put on her own headset. "Good point. Ok, so you and two other Fireside Girls will be manning the ticket table. Now, there aren't actual tickets, but that is where the people will donate money for the charity. They can donate anything they want, but they have to donate something to get in," she said, tightening the strap on her set.

"Ok, so what shall you be doing?" Baljeet asked, leaning down and re-lacing his sneaker.

Isabella gave the strap one last tug before answering. "I'll be back here, with Phineas, Ferb, and Holly, prepping the singers for when they go on. Just to tell you, Holly will be back here by herself when Phineas and the Ferb Tones are singing. You'll be in constant communication with us through this headset," she said, tapping the device. "Only you, Phineas, Ferb, Stacy, Buford and I will have one, unless someone is onstage singing. Those people will be on a different frequency."

"Why only those specific people?" Baljeet asked curiously as Isabella picked up her clipboard and checked something.

"Because, Phineas and Ferb will be roaming the crowd and announcing singers and bands. Buford is pulling security detail with Adyson, who, by the way, has a black belt, so don't even question my choice, Stacy is manning the refreshment table, along with my mom. You of course will be at front, and I'll be back here. That way everyone who needs to can stay in touch."

Baljeet nodded. "All right. Which Fireside Girl's will be with me in the front?"

Isabella checked her clipboard and started off the stage. "Looks like Milly and Ginger," she called over her shoulder.

Baljeet sighed and trudged off the stage after her. "Wonderful."

* * *

Trish, Austin, and Dez watched Ally pace back in forth in the practice room until she finally threw her hands up in the air and groaned. "I can't think of anything!"

Dez stood up, his hands in the air as he tried to placate her. "Calm down, Ally. So, who cares that the guy doesn't have a way we can contact him and figure out how to restore everyone's memories of Austin?"

Ally rolled her eyes. "Dez, the dude whose machine hit Austin is a certifiable nut job. He's an evil scientist who fights a freaking platypus. Tell me that's not crazy!"

"Well, that does sound a little crazy to me," Austin admitted, standing up and joining his friends.

Trish hopped up and walked over slowly, her finger tapping her chin. "The way I see it, we have two options. Option one, is leave everything as it is, start Austin's career over again, and let him live with one of us for the rest of his life."

Austin gulped. "What's the second option?"

Trish sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Well, the only other option I can think of is to go to Danville California and get the guy to change everything back to the way it was."

"One problem with that," Ally said, frowning. "First, even if we could catch a flight to Danville on such short notice, it would still take a while to get there. And second, you need ID to get on a plane."

She stayed silent as everyone took this in, and Austin reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

He flipped it open and winced. "That's not happening," he muttered, showing everyone the blank school ID that was prominently displayed.

Trish frowned and leaned against the piano, rubbing her chin slowly. "Well, how else are we going to get there?"

Dez, who had been silent for a while and checking his laptop, blinked and cocked his head. "Well, this might be a long shot, but I found this other blog on the internet. A couple of kids are hosting an all day benefit concert in their backyard today."

"How's that supposed to help?" Ally asked.

Dez shrugged. "What if we give them a call and say we have an aspiring singer who would like to try out some of his songs at their concert?"

Everyone turned to stare at the boy in amazement. "That's…that's a great idea, Dez!" Trish said.

Dez grinned and mock bowed. "Thanks. I think."

"Do they have contact info on there?" Austin asked, leaning over Dez's shoulder to examine the page.

Dez nodded. "Yeah. One of the boy's hosting the show….Phineas, his name is, has his cell number on the page so people can contact him."

"Who are you, Yoda?" Trish asked. "What are we waiting for? Call him!"

Dez shrugged and reached for his cell phone, dialing the number rapidly. "Hopefully this'll work," he muttered.

"Guys," Ally said, as they waited for the call to go through, "what's to say that we still won't have a way to get there?"

Dez grinned, and then glanced down at his phone, his eyebrows crinkling. "Crud. I dialed the wrong number. That was a very confused Japanese lady. Take a look at their website," he said, typing in the correct number this time.

Ally, Trish, and Austin all eagerly leaned over. The first thing Austin noticed was the number of subscribers these ten year old siblings had.

"Whoa," he muttered, his eyes widening, "these guys have over six hundred thousand subscribers from around the world."

"And they're ten," Trish said in awe.

"Look at this," Ally said, scrolling down the screen. "They've built a rollercoaster in their backyard."

"There is no way," Austin protested, before leaning in and viewing the pictures for himself. "Whoa. I stand corrected."

"These kids are insanely awesome," Trish said with a shake of her head.

"Guys, someone picked up!" Dez hissed.

They trio spun around and crowded in to listen.

"Hello, Phineas Flynn speaking," said a high pitched voice on the other end of the line. "Who's calling?"

Dez grinned. "Hi, Phineas? My name is Dez. Um, my friends and I saw your website online and read that you're having a benefit concert today. My friend is an aspiring singer, and he wanted to know if it was possible for him to try out some of his songs at your concert."

At the other end of the line, Phineas held up a finger to get Gretchen to wait, and he tucked the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he studied some papers for her. "Yeah, of course! Where do you live?"

Dez coughed. "See, uh, that's the problem. We live in Florida."

Phineas rolled his eyes and nodded, handing the papers back to Gretchen. He switched the phone into his left hand.

"Oh, that's actually no problem. Where in Florida?"

Dez, though confused, answered, "Miami."

Phineas frowned for a moment, something nagging at the back of his mind. "Just send my brother a picture of you and your friends through our blog. Make sure all body parts are in the picture, unless you're not a big fan of your toes."

While Dez processed this, Phineas waved to Ferb and motioned to his phone, and then pantomimed typing on a computer.

Ferb nodded quickly and darted off. Phineas glanced anxiously at his watch. It was five to nine, and he had to be on stage in ten minutes.

"Dez? You there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. Why do you need a picture?" he asked in confusion.

Phineas chuckled and started towards the stage, squeezing through the dozens of people in his yard. "You'll see. Um, what's your friend's name, just so I have it on my list?"

Dez shrugged. Why not? "His name's Austin Moon."

Phineas tripped on the stairs leading up to the stage and dropped his phone.

* * *

**They've made contact! Trust me; this is definitely not a long story. Honestly, I'm going to say it will be ten chapters or less. For me, that's nothing. **

**And why do Phineas and Ferb know? O.O You'll find out. **

**Review, please! It makes my day ten times better. **


	4. How Do We Get to Danville?

**CHAPTER 4- Sorry, I disappeared off of the face of the planet for a while. I had so much homework and then my parents wanted a "family day" and I'm helping to plan for Youth Sunday at my church (I get to read the greeting and call to worship! Plus run a skit!)**

**Luckily, I had this typed already and found a spare few minutes. **

**Anyone see all those body switching episodes on this past weekend? Honestly, I thought the only good ones were Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, and Austin and Ally. The others….IDK, they were all fake and didn't actually switch bodies. So was A and A, but the acting was still superb. **

**Anyway, don't own these shows. Blah, blah, blah. Etc…**

* * *

_Phineas tripped on the stairs leading up to the stage and dropped his phone. _

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Dez jerked back from the phone as a loud clattering sound filled his ears. "Phineas? Hello? Everything ok?"

Phineas recovered quickly and scooped the phone back up into his hand, checking it briefly to make sure that it hadn't broken. "Yeah, everything's fine. Did…did you say your friend's name is Austin Moon? Dude, we tried to reach you guys yesterday and the day before to see if he would be willing to sing, but we couldn't find a contact number!"

It was Team Austin's turn to be stunned. For a moment, all they could do was stare at the phone, and then Austin wrenched it from Dez's grip.

"Hi, Phineas? This is Austin. Are you telling me you know who I am?"

Phineas chuckled and motioned to Isabella to turn on the stage lights. "Yeah, why?"

Austin sat back hard, his jaw hanging. "Because, no one else knows who I am at all, except for my friends."

Phineas frowned and turned away from Isabella. "That sounds right. My friend Isabella is the one who suggested you come sing for us. You're one of her favorite singers, man. But now she has no idea who you are."

"Well, thanks, but are you the only one who remembers who I am?" Austin asked.

Phineas shrugged. "Well, my brother Ferb and I…I think our sister Candace does, too. For some reason."

"Do you guys happen to have any black opal in your possession?" Austin asked.

Phineas raised an eyebrow and glanced at Isabella, who was gesturing anxiously to the stage. "Listen, Austin, I really want to answer your questions, but the easiest way to do that is for you to send us the picture of you guys. I'm sorry; I have to go introduce the concert with my brother. Send us the picture, and we'll have you here within the next half hour."

Austin sighed. "Ok. Thanks, Phineas."

They hung up their respective phones and Ally gently patted Austin's shoulder. "Hey, we'll get it. Come on, let's take that picture."

"What are they going to need the picture for?" Trish questioned as Ally dug around in some drawers for her digital camera.

"Who knows?" Austin said with a shrug.

* * *

Phineas straightened the bow tie that was pinned to his everyday shirt and glanced at Ferb, who was tightening the tie that was draped over _his _everyday clothes. "Ready Ferb?"

Ferb gave his brother a thumbs up and then the two turned to Candace, who was dusting imaginary dust off of her shirt. "Ready Candace?"

Candace glanced up and smiled. "Yeah, let's go," she said, sliding on one of the extra headsets.

The siblings stepped out onto the stage to find the backyard filled with people, and more hanging over the fence. Stacy and Jenny were being bombarded at the snack table, and Buford and Adyson were having a tough time already.

But the sight of the popular siblings made everyone turn towards the stage and start cheering. Phineas grinned and tugged on his collar.

"Yeesh, Ferb, I didn't expect such a crowd. What about you?"

Ferb clapped both hands to his cheeks and turned his mouth into an "o." The crowd burst into giggles.

Candace rolled her eyes. "Ok, Ferb, stop being so dramatic. I for one know that you both expected this size crowd."

More chuckles rippled through the crowd and Phineas held up his hands, a grin on his face. "Ok, Candace, you caught us. But come on, we've got a great reason to expect such a crowd."

Candace shrugged and crossed her arms. "Yeah, I guess. What with Love Handel playing, and Lindana and Max Modem having a duet-" Here she was interrupted by loud cheering, "-and, you know, _us_, well, what did you expect?"

Phineas chuckled and turned back to the audience. "Ok, guys, we're going to start with a song from Jeremy and the Incidentals, a band from right here in the Tri-State Area! You should probably clap, because the main singer is Candace's boyfriend, and she might tackle you if you don't," he said, a twinkle in his eyes.

Candace mock shoved him. "Oh, shush! But he's right folks."

Ferb rolled his eyes. "Please remember to donate money to the charity we're hosting this for, the World Wildlife Foundation. It would mean a lot to us and the animals and environment of this world."

Phineas smiled. "Yeah, please do. If at any point in the concert you get hungry, we have our snack table over there," he said, pointing to Stacy, who waved at the crowd.

"Now that all that's done," Candace said with a grin, "please welcome Jeremy and the Incidentals!"

The crowd clapped madly as the boys exited the stage. Jeremy, Coltrane, and the other band members filed onto stage.

"Um, Candace?" Phineas called, his head poking out from the curtain.

"One sec," Candace said, holding up a finger. She turned back to the crowd. "Let's kick it!" she yelled, before sprinting backstage.

She removed her headset and set it down to find everyone looking at her. "Come on, I've always wanted to say that," she protested.

Phineas chuckled. "Whatever. Ferb and I have got to go do something. Can you introduce Love Handel when Jeremy's done?"

Candace nodded. "Yeah, but what exactly are you doing?"

Phineas hesitated. "Well…do you know who Austin Moon is?"

Candace practically fell over. "Yes!" she squealed. "OMG, I love him!"

Her brothers chuckled. "Well," Phineas said, "we're transporting him here with the help of our mini-photo transporter that Ferb and I whipped up last night."

Candace hesitated, her love of Austin raging with her love of busting her brothers. "Fine. I'll introduce them."

Phineas grinned. "Thanks, Candace. Isabella will help you," he said as he and Ferb darted off the stage and into the house.

Ferb slid into the seat in front of the computer and logged onto their website. Phineas smiled. "Great! They sent the picture!"

A small captioned accompanied the picture.

_Hey guys! Don't know what you're planning to do, but whatever it is, I hope it works! –Austin_

Phineas pressed print on the computer and a moment later, the printer ejected the photograph. Ferb pulled out their mini photo transporter.

It had a small keyboard about the size of an iPad, and they inserted a picture into a slot on the side. A small laser then pulled the people from space through a satellite and made the picture the real people.

Ferb held up a hand and Phineas handed him the picture.

Ferb glanced at it, noting that Phineas had cut the edges down to the right size, but in such a way that the teens in the picture were all still there.

He inserted it into the side and glanced around, trying to find a good spot to set them down in.

"Here," Phineas said, shoving a table out of the way. "Point it here."

Ferb nodded and programmed it so that only the people in the picture, as well as the guitar in the corner (he figured that Austin would want that) would show up in the room.

"Fire away, Ferb!" Phineas said, moving to his brother's side. "It sounds like Jeremy is wrapping up!"

Ferb nodded and hit the "FIRE" button.

Both boys shielded their eyes for a moment, and then glanced up.

Four teenagers stood in front of them, blinking and looking around in confusion. The curly black haired girl seemed to be the least confused, especially when her eyes landed on Phineas and Ferb.

"Guys, I think we're here," she said slowly, tentatively taking a step forward.

The tallest boy looked up and blinked as he finally saw Phineas and Ferb. "OMG, you're Phineas and the Ferb-Tones!" he squealed, jumping up and down like a five year old.

Phineas cracked a grin as the other two seemed to come to life. "Yeah, we're part of that group," he said with a chuckle. "Nice to meet you guys. I'm Phineas, and this is my brother Ferb."

Ferb nodded to the group with a smile.

The other girl stepped forward. "I'm Ally, and this is Austin, Dez, and Trish," she said, pointing to each in turn.

Phineas nodded. "Yeah, we knew who Austin was."

Austin frowned, seeming for the first time to realize that his guitar was strapped around his body. "But that's just it," he said, adjusting it so that it was situated properly. "Nobody else does."

Ferb chuckled. "Our sister does, and believe me when I say she is a huge fan."

Austin shrugged. "Well, I'm flattered, but nobody else knows who I am."

Ally had been staring at the mini photo transporter, and now she looked up. "That machine is awesome, guys. Is that how you got us here?"

Ferb and Phineas glanced down at the machine and Phineas nodded. "Yeah. That's how. Look, our sister is introducing Love Handel right now-"

"LOVE HANDEL?" Trish yelped.

Everyone glanced at her and she blushed, glancing down at the floor. "Anyway," Phineas said with a laugh, "we better get you outside, where we can discuss this further."

Austin nodded and clutched his guitar to his chest, following Phineas and Ferb outside.

The group slid up the back steps to the stage in time to see Isabella and Candace disappear on stage through the curtain and start introducing Love Handel. Lindana and Max Modem, who were both standing backstage in their costumes, glanced up as the group walked over.

"Hey boys," Linda said. "Who are your friends?"

Phineas and Ferb glanced up at Team Austin. Ally was staring at Lindana in awe. "OMG, Lindana is your MOM? I didn't know that! Can I get your autograph later?"

Linda chuckled and winked at the boys. "I like her," she said.

Backstage fell silent as Isabella started talking.

"Hey guys! How you liking this all day concert so far?"

Her sentence was cut off by cheering and whistling.

"Gee, Isabella," Candace said, a grin in her voice. "I don't think they like it."

Isabella laughed. "Me neither, Candace."

"Huh. Maybe we shouldn't introduce the next group," Candace said.

"Nah, I don't think so. See ya guys!" Isabella called, footsteps starting towards the backstage area.

They were cut off by tons of cheering and protesting, and the footsteps stopped. "Ok, ok," Candace said, laughing. "We'll introduce Love Handel."

There was a pause, and then Isabella spoke. "You just introduced them, Candace," she said, getting laughter in response.

"True that. Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, heeerrrrreeee's Love Handel!"

The band nodded to Phineas and Ferb as they trooped out onstage, and Phineas and Ferb raised their fingers and plugged their ears.

Trish cocked her head. "Why'd you guys cover your ears?" she asked curiously.

Phineas snorted. "You would too if you knew how loudly Candace is going to scream when she sees Austin."

Team Austin slowly raised their hands to their ears.

* * *

**LOL. Candace is gonna go all fan-girl. **

**And yay! World Wildlife Foundation! My peeps! (Not really, but I love them!)**

**Come on guys, I'd love some reviews! I know there's a bunch of people reading!**

**Pwease? *puppy dog face***


	5. Can you Sing For Us?

**CHAPTER 5- Hey, I'm back. **

**Sorry for any mistakes, no time to proof read. Blargh. Life. **

**This chapter features the song **_**The Way That You Do.**_

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Austin and Ally. **

* * *

_Team Austin slo__wly raised their hands to their ears. _

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

After everyone's ears stopped ringing and Love Handel had deduced that the loud screeching noise _wasn't_, in fact, a problem with the sound system, the concert continued on as usual.

"So," Phineas said, kneeling on the floor, "as soon as we make sure Candace doesn't have a concussion from passing out on the floor, we'll help you with your, uh, identity crisis."

Austin gave a small, nervous chuckle and watched as Phineas and Ferb slowly helped their sister up off the floor of the backstage area. Candace's eyes swiveled to Austin and she gulped.

"OMG, you really are here!" she squealed, jumping up and down and waving her hands.

Before she could go on and probably steal Austin, Isabella came back into the area, having left for a minute to help Adyson and Buford with crowd control.

"Hey guys, I…oh, who's this?" she asked, eyeing the Team Austin group, while double checking her clipboard.

Phineas winced slightly and shrugged at Austin. "Isabella, this is Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez. Remember? I told you about Austin Moon?"

Isabella looked up and sighed. "I'm sorry, Austin. Apparently I'm a really big fan of your music, and I don't remember. I'm sure you're a really good singer."

Austin smiled thinly. "That's fine, Isabella. I know most people don't remember who I am."

"That's what we need to talk about," Dez said, turning to Phineas and Ferb. "How come you and your sister remember who Austin is? Do you have black opal on you by any chance?"

Phineas paused for a moment, and before he could answer, Perry trotted onto the stage. "Oh, there you are Perry," the boy said, scooping up the platypus. "Ferb, what time is it?"

Ferb glanced down at his watch. "Just past noon," he said in surprise.

Phineas blinked. "Wow. Time really does fly, huh?"

Perry chattered and Phineas set him down. The platypus shook himself off a little and glanced up in amusement as Dez yelped. "OMG, I love platypi! They're so cool!"

Phineas chuckled. "Well, we think he's pretty cool, too."

"So wait," Candace said, having been silent for a while. "What were you asking us?"

"Oh, right," Trish said. "See, we found out that some guy from this area, a wackjob named Heinz Doofen-whatever- accidentally set of some machine that made everyone forget about Austin."

Perry stiffened slightly and cocked his ears, listening more carefully to Trish.

"Anyway, it said on his blog that if you had black opal on you, you were immune to his ray or whatever. We found it really weird, but it seemed to be true," Trish concluded.

Phineas nodded slowly, rubbing his non-existing chin. "Right. So, how do you guys have black opal?"

"It's on our dog tags," Ally said, holding hers up. "We got matching ones, and for some reason Trish's uncle seems to have a lot in his position. How do you guys have this stuff?"

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other and Ferb shrugged. Phineas turned to the group and shook his head. "See, that would make sense, if Ferb and I had done our original plan to run these speakers off of black opal. But we couldn't afford it, so we made a substitute version. As far as we know, there is no black opal on the premises but what you guys have on your dog tags."

Perry, however, knew exactly how that had happened.

For some bizarre reason, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's machines never affected anything with black opal. Perry never figured out why, and neither did the doctor, but Perry had friends in high places, so he had coated the entire house in the thinnest layer possible of black opal.

It wasn't the most effective idea: for one, the backyard was unprotected, and for another, the sheet was so thin that if an –inator blast was really strong it would still work on the house, but it could hopefully keep the house and its inhabitants from serious harm.

Apparently, Perry figured, it had been beneficial this time, because the three kids, and Perry, still remembered who the popular teen was. Linda and Lawrence didn't really know who he was in the first place, despite all of Candace's freaking out, but that meant they wouldn't have been affected either way.

Still, it was lucky Perry had thought to do that.

"So, why did you come here?" Isabella asked, cocking her head. "I mean, not to be rude or anything."

Ally shook her head. "No, it's fine. See, who was it? Dez, did you find out the stuff about Phineas and Ferb?"

Dez nodded, and Ally continued. "We were searching the internet to figure out what the heck happened to Austin, and when we found the dude, we realized that we couldn't contact him because he didn't have any contact information on his blog."

"So," Dez continued, "I searched other blogs in the Danville area and came up with yours. I almost ignored it, and then I saw the number of subscribers that you had and I was just like…oh my gosh. So I clicked on the link."

"And then we saw these pictures of the things you guys made," Trish interrupted, "and we were just like, hey, maybe Austin could play at their concert. They're obviously popular."

Phineas chuckled. "Well, thanks. And-"

His mother and father came backstage, no one having realized that they had gone out for their duet together. "Wait, who introduced you?" Isabella yelped.

Linda chuckled. "Stacy did, guys, don't worry. But um, boys, uh-"

"Kids, people are leaving," Lawrence said bluntly.

Phineas hesitated. "Well, it is lunch time. Maybe they're just going home," he suggested.

His headset crackled and Phineas put a hand to it.

"That's not it, dinner bell," Buford said. "They're leaving because they seem to be getting bored."

Phineas' face fell. "You're kidding."

"Sorry, Phineas," came Baljeet's voice. "We are trying to get them to stay. We need fresh music, fast."

Phineas frowned, and then spun on his heel to face Austin. "You need to sing. Now. Please?"

Austin blinked. "I…huh?"

"Look," Phineas said, his brain working furiously, "you go out on stage and sing, and I'll stay back here and work on a machine to bring back everyone's memories of you. Ferb and Candace know all the parts to your songs, so they can play backup instruments or whatever."

Austin turned to Ferb and Candace. "You know every part to every song?"

They both grinned. "Admittedly, I'm a bit of a fan as well," Ferb said with a chuckle.

Austin hesitated. "What do I sing?"

Ally walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sing what comes to your heart, Austin."

"Way to get poetic, Ally," Trish said with a laugh.

"Please, Austin?" Phineas said softly, his eyes pleading.

Austin gripped his guitar firmly and nodded. "Sure Phineas. Come on, guys," he said, striding out onto the stage with Candace and Ferb at his side.

Sure enough, crowds were leaving the yard, fewer and fewer people left in the seats. When Austin came onto stage, they all turned around and just looked at him.

Austin chuckled nervously into the microphone as Candace positioned herself at the keyboard and Ferb sat down at the drums, adjusting them slightly. "Um, hi guys. So, I'm Austin Moon, and I'm going to sing a few songs for you guys. I hope you'll stay and listen."

He paused, shut his eyes, and a song popped into his head. He quickly ran over to Ferb and Candace and whispered it to them before running back to the microphone.

Ally peeked out and winced. "Guys, he's going to sing for like no one. Dez, Isabella, help Phineas!"

Isabella had already been helping, but she knew the girl was anxious, so she said nothing. Dez winced. "Ally, I'm not a genius like these guys are apparently."

Ally shook her head. "Dez, you're the best of all of us when it comes to electronics. You can help them. Please. Austin needs you to."

Dez nodded and dropped to his knees next to Phineas.

Trish and Ally turned back to the stage as Austin started up his first song.

_Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag_

_You got a kick me sign covering the skills that you have_

_And it all looks wrong when you're looking down_

_You get dizzy doing 360s and you can't break out!_

_Even when you feel like you ain't all that, just don't forget that I got your back_

_Now turn up the beat and bump that track (bump that track)_

_Yeah!_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do_

_You got style, pop your collar, 'cause you're all kinds of cool_

_You're legit; you're the boss, even when the mic is off_

_Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it, the way that you do!_

_No-o-o-o-o, the way that you do!_

Ally and Trish could only stare as people started re-entering the yard by the dozens, crowding as close to the stage as possible…and _cheering._

_Can that one bad thing go and crush your ways?_

_You got your ethic wins 364 days_

_And its feeling like, your game is crazy off_

_But all you need is to bring the heat and get back on top!_

_Even when you feel like you ain't all that, just don't forget that I got your back_

_Now turn up the beat and bump that track (bump that track)_

_Yeah!_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do_

_You got style, pop your collar 'cause you're all kinds of cool _

_You're legit; you're the boss, even when the mic is off_

_Nobody rocks it r-rocks it the way that you do_

_No-o-o-o, the way that you do!_

_You're off the charts! You're number one!_

_You've got the fire and you can't be outdone_

_You're breaking records, you make it pop_

_You've got the fire so keep burning it UPPPPPPP!_

The entire crowd, once again hanging off the fence and sitting on the roof, burst into wild cheers, and Austin felt his grin stretch from ear to ear. It didn't matter that they didn't know who he was; they still loved his music.

Backstage, Isabella looked up, her eyes wide. "Oh my God. That's….you guys, that's actually Austin Moon!"

Phineas and Dez looked up quickly. "Isabella, you remember who Austin is?" Phineas said in amazement.

Isabella grinned. "Heck yeah, I do! I think it was that last note….it kind of broke something in my head, and I just…I remembered!"

Trish and Ally turned to Austin, who was still singing, and now fans were cheering his name.

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do_

_You've got style, pop your collar 'cause you're all kinds of cool_

_You're legit; you're the boss, even when the mic is off_

_Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it, the way you do!_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do_

_You've got style, pop your collar, 'cause you're all kids of cool_

_You're legit; you're the boss, even when the mic is off_

_Nobody rocks it r-rocks it the way that you do!_

_No-o-o-o-o the way that you do!_

Austin finished up the song to dozens, almost hundreds, of girls screaming, and he looked back at Candace and Ferb in amazement.

They had played perfectly, not one mistake. They came in at all the right times, and cut off, too.

"good job, guys," he said with a grin.

Candace laughed. "Dude, you did a great job."

Ferb nodded, and Phineas poked his head out.

"Austin, keep singing! Their memories are coming back!"

* * *

**Ah, music. Can fix anything.**

**Review, please!**


	6. Can We Sing For You?

**CHAPTER 6- Hiya. Youth Sunday makes me so happy!**

**I reference Bon Jovi, Wynonna Judd, Katy Perry, and Lady Gaga in here. Actually, they are here. I don't own them or any of their music, no matter how much it inspires me. **

**Just FYI, Wynonna Judd is such an amazing singer. She starred in two episodes of **_**Touched by an Angel, **_**which I also reference and don't own. **

**I reference the songs **_**Break Down the Walls, Better Together, **_**and**_** A Billion Hits. **_

**I also (blargh) don't own Phineas and Ferb or Austin and Ally.**

* * *

"_Austin, keep singing! Their memories are coming back!"_

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Austin turned back to the audience and grinned from ear to ear. "You guys want me to sing another song?"

The loud cheering practically knocked Austin off his feet, and the teen grinned and looked back at Candace and Ferb, who nodded with smiles.

"Ok, why not?"

_Don't hide yourself in the shadows, scared to show the world you exist_

Backstage, Isabella was jumping up and down, trying to contain her excitement and not doing a very good job of it. "I just…I can't believe you guys got him to come!" she said in a loud whisper.

Phineas chuckled, tightening a bolt. "It was more like….he asked us to come," he grunted, rubbing his palms on his pants. "Dez, can you-?"

"Got it," said Dez, tightening a wire and flicking the other end of the wire over the top of a metal knob. Phineas grinned. "Hey, you're pretty good at this stuff."

"Don't get him started," Trish muttered.

Phineas laughed. "Well, we're done. Isabella, could you run inside and grab Ferb's telescope from our room?"

Isabella took a deep breath and nodded, darting into the house.

"Wow," Phineas said, screwing the panel shut and standing up, "she wasn't even this excited when we met Clay Aiken."

The Team Austin group chuckled and cocked their ears. Austin had finished _Break Down the Walls _and was playing _A Billion Hits._

Phineas sighed. "Once Isabella gets back with the telescope, we'll be able to-"

His headset cut him off, with Baljeet on the other end, sounding very excited. "Phineasthereisanewscrewherewhoheardaboutthiskidan d-"

"Whoa, whoa, Baljeet, calm down. Talk more slowly!" Phineas cried.

"There is a news crew here who heard about the kid on stage and they would like to broadcast the event."

Phineas grinned brightly. "Heck yeah, let them in!"

He peered around to the front yard and gasped, having not yet seen it.

People were on their roof, Isabella's roof, other neighbors roofs, precariously sitting on the fence, standing on cars, and sitting on other people.

Phineas could barely see the camera crew because of all the people, and the only clear spot in the yard was a small circle around the snack table, which Adyson, Buford, and Holly, who had left the backstage to help with crowd control, were protecting furiously.

The crew managed to create enough of a gap so that they could film Austin.

"Phineas! I got the telescope!" Isabella called softly, trudging up the back stage steps with the telescope practically slipping from her hands.

Dez dove in to help her and the two managed to get it set up before Phineas got over to them.

"Ok," said Phineas, leaning over the eyepiece and lining up the telescope with a satellite. "All we have to do is hook the machine up and hit the button. I have it pointing at the satellite, so it'll create the same effect that the first one did, and cover the whole world."

"So do it!" Trish said.

"Trish," Ally muttered, "give him five seconds."

Phineas chuckled and managed to hook the machine up pretty rapidly. "Ok," he said again, squinting into the eyepiece. "In five, four, three, two…fire!"

He pressed the button and a burst of bright blue light darted up into the sky, half invisible because it was only about one o'clock. It bounced off the satellite and spread around the globe, momentarily covering the earth in blue.

Phineas grinned and glanced over at Dez, who was furiously texting his cousin Aya. He looked up a moment later with a big smile. "She knows who Austin is!"

Ally and Trish cheered and hugged tightly. "This is great!" Trish cried out.

Phineas sighed. "So I guess you guys are going now, huh?"

Ally ruffled his hair playfully. "You kidding? We're staying until this concert is over, my friend!"

Phineas smiled brightly. "Great! Would you mind introducing some acts with Isabella, once Austin is done? I've got something I need to do."

Ally blinked. "Well, I won't, but Dez and Trish can. I'll man backstage for you, though."

Phineas grinned and raced off.

* * *

HALF-AN-HOUR LATER

* * *

Isabella felt a tap on her shoulder and pulled her eyes up from her clipboard, jumping back in shock, her mouth forming an 'o' as she saw the people standing in front of her.

"Um, hi, hon," Wynonna Judd said with a brilliant smile.

Isabella managed to get out a stumbled "Hi," as she took a look around. Other than Wynonna, Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, and Bon Jovi were standing in the yard with grins on their faces.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" the girl gasped.

Wynonna, who seemed to be the speaker of the group, grinned. "Apparently, we all saw your benefit concert on television and had the same idea; to come here and sing for you all. That sweet boy at the front let us in."

Isabella slapped a hand to her headset. "Baljeet, why didn't you tell me these crazy famous people were here?"

There was a fumbling sound, and then Ginger's voice came over the set. "Um, Isabella? Baljeet's out cold."

The Mexican-Jewish girl was having a hard time standing up herself, so she could understand how Baljeet felt. "Just…make sure he's ok. And no mouth-to-mouth unless he needs it, Ginger!"

"Darn it!" came the soft reply before Isabella turned back to the stars in front of her.

"Um…well, I…I don't know where to…uh, put you," Isabella stuttered.

The stars chuckled. "Hon, don't worry," Wynonna said. "We can figure it out. We decided that we would go on in order of how we showed up. So Katy is first, then Bon Jovi, than me, and after that is Miss Lady Gaga over here. And I got a call from Big Time Rush-don't ask- and they said that they'll try their best to make it. That young man you have up there is quite the star," she said with a wink.

"Do you…uh, know what you're singing?" Isabella gulped.

"Heavens, yes. Speaking of, you don't mind if I pull a little contemporary Christian music, do you?" Wynonna asked, her eyes glittering hopefully.

Isabella shook her head. "No, I…I don't mind. I'll, uh…go announce you."

She stumbled back up the stairs onto the stage, with some of the most famous singers she had ever heard of behind her.

She stepped out onto stage just as Austin finished up _Better Together, _leaving an awestruck Ally, Dez, and Trish backstage.

"Um, Ferb, Candace, come here," Isabella said, gesturing them up to her.

Ferb and Candace stood from their instruments and joined Isabella and Austin at the front of the stage.

"Isabella, you look like you've seen a ghost," Candace said in worry. "What's wrong?"

It slowly dawned on Isabella that this was quite possibly one of the best days ever, and a grin slid over her face. "Absolutely nothing. You will never guess who just walked in."

Candace shrugged. "Who, Lady Gaga?"

Isabella laughed. "Her, and Wynonna Judd, Bon Jovi, and Katy Perry."

Candace and Ferb looked absolutely stunned, and Austin looked ready to pass out. "You are kidding me," Austin said over the hundreds of cheering people.

Isabella shook her head, her grin unbreakable. "No, I am definitely not kidding you. I'd like to introduce Katy Perry! No idea what she is singing, but it's sure to be awesome!"

They all stepped aside as Katy Perry stepped onto stage. The yard went absolutely nuts, and Candace keeled over backwards, Austin just barely managing to catch her.

Jeremy leapt onto the stage and helped carry his girlfriend off stage, while Katy just grinned and started up on one of her probably most popular songs, despite it not being the newest.

_You change your mind, like a girl changes clothes_

_Yeah you, PMS like a bitch I would know_

Isabella knelt over Candace and tried to wake her up as the rest of the kids introduced themselves to the stars, who needed no introduction.

"I can't believe you're here!" Austin cried.

Wynonna grinned. "Hon, it's our pleasure. We saw your amazing singing, and I guess we all decided to come down and help support this cause."

Ferb stepped forward and shook the hands of all the singers. "Thank you ever so much. I'm sure if my brother Phineas were back here, he'd be excited to meet you. Where is Phineas?" he asked Isabella.

Isabella glanced up. "He had something to work on, apparently."

Minutes later, Katy came back to cheering crowds and Bon Jovi went out before anyone could introduce them. The crowd got even more wild, if that was possible.

_Tommy used to work on the docks!_

_Unions been on strike, he's down on his luck….it's tough, so tough_

_Gina works the diner all day_

_Working for her man, she brings home her pay for love-for love_

_She says we've got to hold on to what we've got_

_It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not_

_We've got each other and that's a lot for love-we'll give it a shot!_

_Whoa! We're halfway there, o-oh! Living on a prayer!_

_Take my hand, and we'll make it I swear_

_Living on a prayer!_

* * *

Phineas looked up from the side yard and blinked. Perry, who was next to him, looked up as well and yawned.

Phineas set down his project, a slow smile sliding over his face. "No way. Ferb did _not_ get Bon-Jovi. He did not."

Perry hid a smile. When it came to it, those boys could do anything, so it wouldn't surprise him if Bon Jovi was up on that stage.

Phineas glanced down at his project and slid his screwdriver into his pocket, scooping up his project and darting into the house with them. He tucked the items safely into a cookie jar and then raced outside-well, tried to, considering the yard was completely filled.

By the time he reached Baljeet's ticket table, Bon Jovi was done.

Phineas stopped and cocked his head. "Ginger, is Baljeet ok?" he asked, gesturing to his unconscious friend.

Ginger nodded. "Yeah. He just freaked a lot when Bon Jovi, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, and Wynonna Judd walked in."

Phineas' eyes widened. "Wynonna Judd? She's one of my favorite female singers!"

Ginger grinned. "Well, she's up right now."

Phineas spun around, and sure enough, the woman was standing on stage, murmuring a gentle prayer.

"I guess she's singing that one song she did in that one episode of _Touched by an Angel," _Ginger said. "I love that song. It's like, super powerful, and a great way to end this chapter."

"Shh!" Phineas said, not trying to be rude.

_All the colors of the rainbow, all the voices of the wind_

_Every dream that reaches out, that reaches out to find where love begins_

_Every word of every story, every star in every sky_

_Every corner of creation lives to testify!_

Out of nowhere, a chorus started singing back up. Phineas looked up and realized that every Fireside Girl was onstage. Somehow, Ginger had managed to slip around him, and now the girls were providing backup.

_For as long as I shall live, I will testify to love_

_I'll be a witness in the silences when words are not enough_

_With every breath I take, we'll give thanks to God above_

_For as long as I shall live, I will testify to love!_

Phineas looked around and noticed that everyone was clapping to the beat or was waving their arms above their heads.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and he turned to find Jenny standing there, a grin on her face. "Phineas! We just broke ten thousand dollars!"

Phineas felt a grin creeping up his own face as the powerful music washed the music over him. "No way."

Their original goal had been only one thousand dollars. How on earth could they have gotten this much?

Jenny grinned, hugged him, and darted away into the crowd.

Phineas spun to face stage again, Perry brushing his heels, and he threw his arms up in the air, joining in and singing the chorus.

_For as long as I shall live, I will testify to love_

_I'll be a witness in the silences when words are not enough_

_With every breath I take, I will give thanks to God above_

_For as long as I shall live, I will testify to love!_

* * *

**That is one of my favorite songs. It's just so inspiring. It's called Psalm 151 (Testify to Love). Sorry if you're not a Christian music person, but the music was perfect for the happiness I wanted Phineas to feel. **

**And yeah, yeah, there was a tad bit of swearing. It's in the song! **

**Review please!**


	7. Can We Please Go Home?

**CHAPTER 7- Well, I haven't updated for a while.**

**This is the last chapter, and it ends kind of sappy like. And yes, just in case you didn't notice, every chapter title was a question. (: To fit the theme of the whole story. Questions…**

**Anyway, I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Austin and Ally. Big Time Rush makes an appearance, and I don't own them either. **

**Read on!**

* * *

_For as long as I shall live, I will testify to love!_

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Phineas and the Ferb-Tones finished up the extended version of _Gitchee Gitchee Goo_ and Phineas and Ferb walked to the front of the stage, Candace and Isabella joining them.

"I'd say that was a pretty successful concert, how about you guys?" Phineas said with a laugh.

Candace cracked up. "Considering it's almost five o'clock at night and this yard is still so packed an ant couldn't get through, I'd say it was successful."

"I mean, what with all those singers showing up last minute," said Isabella with a grin. "And of course, Austin kicking the whole thing off. Let's get all our singers out here one more time, guys!"

All the singers, now including Big Time Rush, who had sung a song with Austin earlier, trooped out onto the stage to enormous amounts of applause from the crowd, which was now all up and down the block.

"All right!" said Phineas, as the applause died down, "here from the World Wildlife Foundation is Miss Nicole Hartman. She is going to be the one to take and bring our money to the charity."

Nicole stepped onto stage alongside Phineas and Ferb, and Phineas leaned into his mic. "Hey, Jenny, can you bring up the grand total?"

Considering the total had been over ten thousand at one o'clock, Phineas couldn't begin to imagine what it would be now as Jenny bounced up the stage, an enormous smile on her face.

"Here you go Phineas," she said, handing him the envelope and skipping off the stage.

"Ferb? Would you do the honors?" Phineas said.

Ferb nodded and took the envelope, slicing it open neatly with his pinky finger and unfolding the paper.

His eyes skimmed it once, and the boy promptly passed out on the floor. Candace leapt forward and caught her brother quickly, snatching the paper out of the air. "Oh my gosh," she whispered as she read the grand total.

She reached up slowly and handed the paper to Austin, who took it delicately. His eyes bugged out, but he slowly managed to read off the total.

"The…the amount of money raised going to the World Wildlife Foundation is…one million, one hundred thousand, two hundred and thirty two dollars and sixteen cents."

There was dead silence for a moment, and then, as Ferb woke up, the crowd went absolutely nuts, cheering and screaming.

Phineas recovered from his shock and grinned, spinning Isabella into a brief hug. "You guys rock!" he cried, putting down the blushing girl. "We could never have done this without you!"

Kendall, from Big Time Rush, took the mic from Phineas and grinned. "You guys are awesome, and to prove it, Big Time Rush will be in the back signing autographs!"

He handed the microphone to Katy Perry, who had been whispering with the other singers. "That goes for every other singer as well!" she announced to thousands of cheers and screams.

Austin shook his head. "Sorry guys, not me," he said, to a thousand groans. "I'd love to, but I really got to get home."

Phineas grinned. "Don't worry about that, Austin."

Austin looked at him slowly. "Well…ok. Then I'll be in the back as well."

The fans continued cheering as the musicians clambered down the stage steps and moved to the back, where Stacy had cleared off the snack table and set out chairs for the autographs.

* * *

Two hours later, as Phineas and Ferb were stacking chairs with their parents, Candace, and Isabella, Austin and his friends walked up, looking totally exhausted, which made sense.

Ally, Trish, and Dez had joined forces with the Fireside Girls, Buford, and Baljeet to help keep crazy fans at bay while the musicians signed autographs. It wasn't an easy job, and they had all performed it well. So well, in fact, that Buford, Baljeet, and the Fireside Girls had gone home already, despite it being only about seven o'clock.

"Hey," said Austin, holding back a yawn, "can you guys get us home now?"

Phineas jumped up. "Oh, right! Sorry guys! We were waiting until everyone left to give you some space."

Ally nodded, slumping heavily against Austin's shoulder. "Right. What were you waiting for, exactly?"

Phineas and Ferb nodded to Isabella, who looked ready to drop, and they led the teens backstage again, Perry trotting sleepily at their heels.

Phineas turned to the teens and winced when he realized how tired they were. Ally was practically being dragged by Austin, and Trish was having a hard time staying on her feet, Dez pretty much holding her up. The boys didn't look much better, Austin with large bags under his eyes and his guitar slung lazily behind him, and Dez with his very droopy eyelids.

He didn't feel so hot himself, Phineas realized. And Ferb looked ready to collapse.

"So," said Phineas, digging into his pocket for the items he had retrieved from the cookie jar ten minutes ago, "I took some blueprints that Ferb and I had and made you guys these teleporting pens."

He pulled out said pens and the teens woke up a little, crowding in to look at them.

They looked like ordinary ball point pens; with the little thing that you click on top dull silver and the ink blue.

"What's so special about them?" Trish asked.

Phineas smiled, and pressed a small, almost unnoticeable button on the side.

Automatically, the pen changed. A small keyboard the size of a half of a graham cracker popped out of one side, and directly opposite it came out a screen of the same size. On the screen blinked a cursor, positioned in a box that was labeled "Address."

Under it was the box "City," then, "State," and then "Zip Code." Under all of those were the two capital letters OR, and under that was a box for coordinates.

"You see," said Phineas, "when you press that button, these come out. You type in the exact address you want to go to. It has to be exact, or you could wind up in China or something. Or, if you know the coordinates, you can punch those in instead. There is also a speaker option," he said, scrolling down the screen and pointing to what they hadn't noticed. "You just click on that, and then say the place you want to go. It still has to be exact, but it could be more specific. For instance, I could give my street address, or I could say, 'right next to Ferb' and then the address, and I would appear wherever Ferb was in the house."

"That would be the better option if we didn't want to scare anyone half to death," Ally muttered, her eyes starting to slip closed.

Phineas nodded. "Right. I made you each one, so you could all go home right now if you wanted. Once you have entered the destination, just click the clicky part of the pen down and you'll be transported there. It will automatically shut when you get there, and you won't be able to use it again for about ten minutes so it can cool down. When the screen and keyboard aren't out, you can use it as a regular pen. Oh, and you can program it like a cell phone's speed dial. So like, if you went to a specific spot in your house a lot, you could put in a catch phrase or letter that would automatically take you there."

He handed each of the teens a pen and the kids blinked. Each pen had been engraved with his or her name.

"Thanks, guys," Dez said with a smile. "This is great!"

Phineas smiled sheepishly, and glanced over at Ferb, who was cradling a sleeping Perry in his arms. "Well, we kind of want you guys to visit again," he said with a laugh.

"Are you kidding?" Austin cried with a grin. "Of course, man! You pretty much saved my life! You know, metaphorically. But without you two, no one would ever know who I was again."

Phineas and Ferb grinned. "We made some for ourselves, too," he said, holding up his and handing Ferb one. These were color coded, Phineas' red and Ferb's green, and they had their names on them as well.

Ally smiled and managed to click her pen out, pulling an old receipt from her jeans. She jotted down the address of Sonic boom and handed it over to Phineas, who slid it into his pocket with a smile and handed the teens their address.

"Thanks for everything, guys," Austin said.

"Thank us?" Isabella said, walking over with Candace at her side. Both girls looked tired beyond belief, but they both had small smiles on their faces. "Thank you guys! We broke our goal and then some! It's crazy how much you helped!"

Austin smiled and nodded. "Well then, you're welcome. I guess."

Candace smiled and wrapped an arm around each of her brothers. "Hate to say it, but you guys rock. I barely wanted to bust you today. Or maybe that was just because of my spaziness at Austin being here."

She looked up with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that, by the way. I'm sure you really didn't want to be mobbed by me."

Austin laughed. "Hey, at least you got over it. Here, hand me your cell phone."

Candace frowned, but fished her phone from her pocket and handed it over. Austin pulled out his very weary Sharpie and scrawled his name on the back of it.

Candace promptly squealed in delight and passed out. Isabella looked at her for a moment and rolled her eyes. "Wow. She totally got over it."

Austin chuckled. "Want me to sign your phone too?"

Isabella looked up with a blush. "Would you?"

Austin did so, and Isabella grinned, only to have her mother yell her name. "I've got to go, guys. Thanks Austin! Bye guys!" she called, racing from the yard.

Phineas and Ferb waved, Ferb almost dropping Perry in the process.

As he re-situated the platypus in his arms, Phineas looked over at Team Austin.

Trish was actually asleep now, and Dez was having a heck of a time holding her up and trying to shake her awake. Ally finally reached over and poked the girl sharply in the side.

Trish yelped and accidentally smacked Dez in the face. The boy winced and unceremoniously dropped the girl.

Trish scowled and picked herself up off the ground. "Let's just go home, guys. I'm beat. Thanks Phineas, Ferb. For everything."

She clicked the button on her pen, angrily stomped on Dez's toe, entered the address of her house, and vanished with a click of the pen.

Ally gave a quiet, tired smile to the boys and did the same, heading for Sonic Boom. Austin and Dez left together, Dez still grumbling about his toe and Trish.

For a moment after they were gone, Phineas and Ferb just stood there, jumping practically three feet in the air when Candace, who had been awake for who knew how long, spoke up.

"They're cute together."

Phineas and Ferb turned. "Who?" Ferb questioned.

Candace chuckled. "Dez and Trish. Isn't it obvious by their love-hate relationship that they like each other?"

Ferb nodded while Phineas just shook his head in confusion.

* * *

Austin crept into the living room, where he could see the dim glow from the reading light casting its shadow into the hallway.

His mother was seated lightly on the cushions of the couch, her reading glasses tucked on her nose and a copy of something by James Patterson clutched in her hands. Her eyes skimmed the words eagerly and she jumped when Austin cleared his throat.

"Austin honey," she said, looking up with a smile. "You startled me. I thought you were still at Sonic Boom with Ally, Trish, and Dez."

Austin could only stare at his mother, and she frowned and placed a bookmark onto her book. "Sweetheart? Is something wrong?"

She stood and crossed the room over to him. "Hon? Weren't you at Sonic Boom? Did something happen?"

Austin gulped, trying to hold back the tears he had been fighting all day. "No, I…we went out for a while, actually."

"Well then what's wrong?" she asked.

Austin shook his head rapidly, engulfing his mother in a sudden hug and shivering a little. "Nothing, Mom. I just…I love you Mom."

His mother was pleasantly surprised, and she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too, Austin. Honey, what's wrong?"

Austin pulled away and glanced down. "Mom, would you ever forget me?"

His mother's gaze softened. "Oh, honey," she whispered, brushing a hand across his cheek. "I could never forget you."

Austin choked up a little. "What if…what if some kind of ray thing made you forget?"

His mother cocked her head slightly, looking confused. "Well…then I'd find some way to remember. Honey, don't forget, your memory is one thing."

She pulled him into another hug, letting him shake and cry all he wanted. Obviously, something bad had happened today, and she was sure she would never find out what it was.

"But honey, your heart and your love for someone else is something completely different."

* * *

**Fin. **

**IDK, I thought it went well. But what do I know?**

**Told you it would be relatively short. Crazy. I've never written a story so short before….**

**Review please!**


End file.
